My Sweet Girl
by sotsottan
Summary: Natsu overheard something when Lucy's chatting with other girls! Then he decided to do something which is out of everyone's expectaction! Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, JeZa, Elfman x Ever!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song Sweet Girl by B1A4**

 _AN: This story is inspired by the song Sweet Girl by B1A4. I'm going to use English translation instead._

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

Another boring day in the guild! All my team members decided to do their own things for today before we go for a job tomorrow. I want to kick Gray's ass but he's talking with Erza, making me restrict my punches.

"Aye, Natsu! You look bored!"

"Happy, I want to go for a job! I want to kick some ass! I want to burn something!"

"Natsu, why not we go fishing?"

"I don't have the mood for fishing today!"

"Natsu, you're so mean!" Then my buddy just fly off and went straight to Carla.

Suddenly, my sensitive dragon ears pick up something interesting, something juicy!

"Levy-chan, that's so romantic!"

What's so romantic? I sit down at one of the bar stool, not too near the girls and not too far, making sure they didn't catch me for eavesdropping. If you wonder why I gain interest in their girl's talk, it is because I want to learn how to be romantic! I want to confess my love for Lucy! Opps, hope I didn't think that out loud. It's been a long time since I try to hint her that I like her more than a friend, a nakama by barging in her place, reading what she writes, saves her, protect her from other guys and so on! Still, she didn't answer me! So maybe being more romantic will help!

"So, Lu-chan, what's your dream love confession? Is it a romantic dinner by the beach? Is it a kiss while watching fireworks?"

I can hear Lucy's nervous giggle and after Mira and Lissanna keeps on bugging her, she finally answers, "My dream love confession is for the guy I like to serenade me! In front of everyone."

"Oh my, Lucy! That's so romantic!"

"I can't wait to see that happen one day!"

Serenade her? In front of everyone? Meaning I have to sing in front of everyone at the guild stage?! I have no confidence in my singing. But even though that metal freak is not good in singing, he can be so confident on stage. Maybe I will ask him about that. Asking Mira about this should be a much better choice, but who knows what kind of plan she will brew?

I stand up from my place and look around. Once I saw that iron head and his exceed sitting at a corner, I run straight to him and slam the table, "Yo, metal head! Come with me!"

"Tch, what you want salamander? I don't have the mood to pick a fight with you!"

"If you want a chance to confess to Levy, then listen to me, please!"

He look at me like I'm someone who got hit on his head. Lily looks at me and just shake his head, "Gajeel, I think Natsu is serious this time. Let's go somewhere quieter and discuss about it or something."

"Fine, but if you try anything funny or I don't get to confess to shrimp, you are dead meat."

"Yosh, it's on!"

We went to the guild's archive, where all the books, records are stored. No one is here, good! Then after Lily closes the door, I turn and says, "Okay, I need your help actually."

"What help?"

"I need your help to teach me how to be confident on stage, singing! Even though your singing is awful."

"Did you say my singing is awful? Then how's yours? You think you can sing better than me?"

"Stop it, you too." Lily now in his huge form stops the both of us, "At least have some peaceful discussion in here. We cannot risk destroying the stuffs here without angering the master."

I have to admit he's right.

"Fine. Just now, I overheard that Lucy's dream confession is to get serenaded! So I want to sing, but I scared that I screw up so I want you to teach me how to be confident and not nervous on stage!"

"Gihi, salamander wants to confess to bunny girl? This will be interesting!"

I groan, "Come on."

"Then what does this have to do with shrimp?"

"Maybe you can serenade to her together? Or better still, we can form a temporary team to sing!"

He strokes his chin and then laughs, "Gihi, salamander, this plan is on! But I think we might need to gather more people."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, if just the both of us went up the stage, we will get booed at before we can even start singing. We need some sort of a bigger group with other more promising members, and maybe Mira's help to make sure we get to perform without intrusion."

"Yosh, let's go and find anyone that wants to confess as well!"

* * *

 _Gray's POV_

Today must be my lucky day.

Juvia's helping out Mira at the bar instead of stalking me. Oh, how I love this feeling of not being watched! Even that flame brain decides not to come near since I'm talking with Erza about our last mission.

Suddenly, I can feel goosebumps on the back of my neck. Who's watching me? I turn around and look, and once my eye caught a certain pink haired individual, he rushes up to me and grabs my wrist, "Gray! We need to talk!"

"Talk? You always talk with your fist, fire breath!" still, I let him drag me across the hall and to the archive at the back of the guild.

"What do you want? And why Gajeel's here?" Both Natsu and Gajeel suddenly look at me intently, like wanting to kill me with their stares. I gulp and try to get them to talk, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Stripper, you like rain woman, do you?"

"HUH!" when did my secret leaked out? I mean, I already know how I feel about Juvia but I'm scared that if I advance to another level with her, she might get stolen from me again. I don't want to lose anyone precious anymore, and certainly not Juvia.

"Looking at your reaction, I guess we are right."

"Look, we want to confess to our respective girls by singing, so we need you to join in as well, so even if we mess up, we won't be alone in humiliation."

"Hey, what's that?!"

"Fine, come, let's make a perfect plan."

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

Since Gray got dragged by Natsu to the back, we didn't see them for days. I thought I will find Natsu in my bed every morning whenever I wake up, but no. I asked Mira but she just shook her head.

"Lu-chan, do you see Gajeel?"

"Huh? Since when you are so concerned about him, huh?" I tease her and poke her blushing cheek.

"I- I mean, well normally I will see him at the corner but now he's no where to be found."

"LOVE RIVAL!"

Juvia tackles me out from no where and with a menacing look, she shouts, "DID YOU HIDE GRAY-SAMA FROM ME? DID YOU BOTH PLAN TO ELOPE?"

"Juvia! I never think of that!"

"HOW DOES JUVIA KNOWS THAT LOVE RIVAL IS NOT LYING?"

"Juvia, calm down!" Levy pulls Juvia from me. I sigh in relief and sits back to my seat. "Juvia, both Natsu and Gray have been missing. I'm looking for Natsu as well. I really don't know anything else!"

"Even Gajeel is missing!"

Evergreen suddenly approaches us. Well, this is a first. "Hey girls, did you all see that idiot Elfman around here? He's been gone for days."

"What? Elfman too?"

Then, the lights at the guild hall dims. A light shines at the guild stage. It's been a while since the stage is being used. After that, I can see Mira comes up to the stage and smiles. This must not be a good thing. Whenever she smiles like that, she is planning something.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?"

All the others in the guild look at her lazily and she announces, "Okay, I will need complete attention from 5 girls. These 5 girls please sit at the front row once I called your names."

What is she planning this time? I really hope I'm not part of her schemes.

"Lucy, Levy, Evergreen, Erza, Juvia!"

Why me? I have tears running out from my eyes anime style. Juvia is still pissed because she didn't see her Gray around yet. Ever just opens her fan and fan herself. Erza who was eating a cake just now comes to the front and continue eating. Levy eyes me for a while and gestures me to sit beside her.

"Okay, now for the main event of the day! These guys decide to perform for these 5 girls! They want them to realize their feelings for them! So let's welcome, Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman, Gray and a special guest, Jellal!"

Did I hear it right? As if to confirm I'm not hearing things, Natsu appears on stage with his back facing us. He is at the center. Gajeel and Elfman right beside him, also with their backs facing us. Gray at Gajeel's another side while Jellal at Elfman's another side. I must be dreaming.

Music starts to play.

 _(AN:_ Underline is Natsu

 _italics is Gajeel_

 _underline italics is Jellal_

 **Bold is Elfman**

 _ **Bold Italics is Gray**_

 _ **Underlined bold italics is everyone )**_

xxxx

Jellal turns to the front first and starts singing.

 _When I first saw you_

 _That first feeling was enough for me, ok_

xxxx

Gray's turn to turn to face us and he sings.

 _ **I don't really know you yet**_

 _ **But it feels like we're gonna become lovers**_

xxxx

Then Elfman also decides to turn and sings in a strange voice.

 **Please I need your love**

 **Why are you running away unlike a MAN when I need you?**

xxxx

Gajeel turns and sings with his awful voice.

 _Please I need your smile_

 _I wanna resemble everything about the lovable you, baby_

 _SHOODY DOO DOU_

xxxx

Natsu's the last to turn to face us, and when he opens his mouth to sing, I never thought his singing voice could be this sweet and sexy at the same time. The others start to shake a bit to the music, making everyone else froze in their places, too shock to say anything with this kind of scene in front of them.

Sweet girl, I wanna fly away like a dragon

If only I could be in your arms that are like the clouds

Fly baby I can fly without Happy!

Sweet girl, you're filled with a sweet scent like a vanilla

I'll be a dragon and fly over to you

xxxx

Everyone starts to sing together.

 _ **You and I you and I love you**_

 _ **You and I love you girl**_

xxxx

Gajeel adds his own sentence here.

 _SHOODY DOO DOU_

xxxx

Am I seeing things right? Natsu's now staring straight at me. Then he starts to sing with his sexy voice.

Your heavenly eyes

Your figure has gotten me drunk

I'm gonna go right now to your side

I wanna fly, i'm a red dragon( **uh manly butterfly** )

xxxx

After Elfman sings the words manly butterfly, Gray continues to sing with his clothes now gone. Juvia's face is now in deep red.

 _ **The sunlight reflecting in your eyes drives me even crazier**_

 _ **Oh u gotta deep eyes girl**_

 _ **You are such an innocent girl**_

xxxx

Jellal with a deep red blush look straight at Erza and sings. Erza's face is priceless. She had long forgotten her cake and look at Jellal with a surprised look.

 _Please I need your love_

 _Why are you running away when I need you?_

xxxx

Gajeel continues singing and add his own signature words again with his awful voice. Looks like Levy is enjoying his singing unlike everyone else of us.

 _Please I need your smile_

 _I wanna resemble everything about the lovable you, baby_

 _SHOODY DOO DOU_

xxxx

They all start to sing together again. Natsu add on his own words at the end of the verse and earn some disapproving glares from the other four at him.

 _ **Sweet girl, I wanna fly away like a dragon**_

 _ **If only I could be in your arms that are like the clouds**_

 _ **Fly baby I can fly**_ without Happy!

 _ **Sweet girl, you're filled with a sweet scent**_

 _ **I'll be a dragon and fly over to you**_

xxxx

Natsu closes his eyes and sings.

You and I you and I love you

You and I love you girl

xxxx

All others except Natsu dance a bit on the stage while he continues to sing. This time, he comes down from the stage and approach me! I never felt this nervous before!

I see you even when I close my eyes

Even when you don't make it obvious

I know that's why I like you

I'll wait for you right here

My heart is wanting you right now He grabs my hand and put it on his chest, making the others squeal in excitement, while I'm blushing hard.

Come to me more sweetly, please I need your love

xxxx

They all starts to sing again.

 _ **Sweet girl, I wanna fly away like a dragon**_

 _ **If only I could be in your arms that are like the clouds**_

 _ **Fly baby I can fly**_

 _SHOODY DOO DOU_

xxxx

Jellal gathers his courage and move towards Erza. Then he sings while looking hard at her eyes.

 _Sweet girl, you're filled with a sweet scent_

 _I'll be a bee and fly over to you_

xxxx

Then they all gather back at the stage for the last time and sings the last verse together.

 _ **You and I you and I love you**_

 _ **You and I love you girl**_

 _ **You and I you and I love you**_

 _ **You and I love you girl**_

The music finally stops. The guild hall is as silent as a graveyard. Everyone must be thinking that they are in some sort of a dreamland. No one will believe that the five guys that just performed will sing and dance like that.

Natsu clears his throat and holds the flying microphone to his mouth, "Lucy, I love you!"

This must be a dream. Natsu confessed to me by singing? Oh my God!

* * *

 _Mira's POV_

"Natsu, I think she fainted."

"Well, at least I think she is happy." Natsu pokes her cheeks and after he realised Lucy will not wake up any sooner, he carries her bridal style and kicks open the guild door, "I'll make sure she's mine after she wakes!" I almost fainted when he said that!

"Shrimp, I love you."

Now it's Levy's turn to faint. Gajeel just sighs and carries her like a sack. Shouting to everyone especially Jet and Droy, "I won't be back until shrimp is mine!"

I can imagine little Natsu, little Lucy, little Gajeel and little Levy right now running around the guild halls.

"Ever, I love you!"

"But I don't like you!"

"Loving you is a man!"

Now Elfman and Ever starts to bicker like usual. Very funny.

"Juvia loves you too, Gray-sama!"

"Hey, I didn't say anythi- umpphh!" Poor Gray getting force kissed by Juvia.

"Jellal, do you have anything to say to me?"

"Erm- erm Erza- I- I-" then Jellal faints.

"I'll bring him to the infirmary. If anyone of you dares to step inside, I'll kill you." Erza threatens before dragging Jellal to the infirmary.

* * *

 _Happy's POV_

I recorded everything from the performance until how Natsu tries to eat Lushi's face once she wakes up. Oh Mira will reward me with lots of fish for sure this time. Heh heh heh! I better hurry back to the guild and show this!

 **The End**


End file.
